Season 14
Season 14 is the fourteenth season of ''Nick Cannon Presents: Wild 'N Out'' on MTV and VH1. The season premiered on August 17, 2019 with Dinah Jane, 2 Chainz and a special episode The W.M.A's: Wildest Moments Awards on MTV. This season continued airing on January 7, 2020 with Mario and Ginuwine on VH1. This is the third season that will be filmed in Atlanta. This season will have a total of 26 episodes. Production This season was filmed on May 14 to May 25. Like the previous season, this season was filmed at Tyler Perry Studios in Atlanta. Cast * Nick Cannon (Host) * DJ D-Wrek (Co-Host) Returning Cast Members * Emmanuel Hudson * DC Young Fly * Chico Bean * Karlous Miller * Conceited * Charlie Clips * Hitman Holla * Bobb'e J. Thompson * Corey Charron * Big Mack * Cortez Macklin * Rip Micheals * Billy Sorrells * Lil JJ * Tyler Chronicles * Clayton English * King Cannon * Royce Bell * Watts Homie Quan * Yvng Swag * Mope Williams * Justina Valentine * B. Simone * Vena E. * Teresa Topnotch * MyVerse * Lovely Mimi * Jason Lee New Cast Members * Shuler King * King Los * MC Jin * Infared Fred * David Shine * Carter Deems * Jay Cole * Aida Goitom * Maddy Smith * Santwon New Games * Kick 'Em Out The Classroom * It's My Birthday * Bust The Place * Diss Side, Dat Side Episodes #Dinah Jane #2 Chainz #Mario #Ginuwine #Tre'Davious White; Blac Chyna; Asian Da Brat #Kenya Moore; The Black Squad #Lil Tjay; Polo G; LaLa Kent; Corinne Foxx #Chef Roblé Ali; DDG #The New Day; Saweetie #Tarik Cohen; Ted Ginn Jr.; Lil Dope Boy #Kirk Franklin #Davido #Black Ink Crew: Chicago; DJ Luke Nasty #Koffee Guests * Quando Rondo * 83 Babies * Rich The Kid * Polo G * Blueface * DaBaby * 2 Chainz * Lil Tjay * PnB Rock * Lil Nas X * DDG * Casanova * Flipp Dinero * ScHoolboy Q * Jim Jones * Mario * Davido * Ceasar * Calboy * Skool Boy * King Harris * Lil Dope Boy * Phor Everim * Ryan Henry * Donald Brumfield * Tarik Cohen * Tre'Davious White * Saweetie * Asian Da Brat * Travis Mills * Austin Mahone * Charmaine * Danielle Herrington * Blac Chyna * Dinah Jane * Corinne Fox * Tana Mongeau * Nilsa Prowants * Lala Kent * Jhonni Blaze * Kenya Moore * Ginuwine * Kirk Franklin * Taylor Bennett * Ted Ginn Jr. * The New Day * Jimmy & Jey Uso * Naomi * Martellus Bennett * Kirk Medas * Codi Butts * Chef Roblé Ali * Aimee Hall * City Girls * Ms. Juicy * Big Freedia Trivia * This is the third season to be filmed in Atlanta. * This is the first season to feature an African theme episode. * This is the second season to feature a Beach theme episode. * This is the first season to feature an episode where male it's cast members vs female cast members. * Similar to the previous season, the first three episodes premiered on MTV, while the rest of the season will continue to air on VH1. * This is also the 10th season for cast members Emmanuel Hudson, Chico Bean, Karlous Miller and Conceited. * This is the last season to feature the Red Squad and Black Squad colors. * This is the last season to feature the "Red Squad vs Black Squad" format. * This is the third season where Conceited and Hitman Holla are featured as the Musical Guests.